Their First Halloween
by Time Materia
Summary: She didn't think that they had every spent Halloween together, so she decided to change that. Blake/Levi. Misunderstanding, Parties and Confrontations. 1/2


Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed her. And she was going to fuck shit up.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi and Levi and Blake, but its taking a while!

Third note: Halloween Special

Chapter Start:

_This is Halloween~_

It was the dead of night when Blake tip toed around the compound of the castle and giggled behind her hand. She looked around and sidled against the door before clasping her hands together. She hand a bag over her shoulder and she moved from room to room sliding a handful of candy into the pouches that hung outside the door. She looked at Harmony's door and sighed softly.

Don't worry Blake; I'm not fond of sweets.

She felt the warmth wrap around her and she smiled softly. She got to the last door and smiled softly. Her Heichou, she slipped some candy into the pouch that Hanji made for him. He stated he would never be caught dead making a pouch for this event.

She smiled before she heard voice behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Chocolate Brat?" She jumped at the low voice before holding the bag of candy to her chest. She leaned against the wall and her loomed over her with his arm above her head. She looked up at him and her eyes flitted to the side before he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and a small noise erupted from her lips before she calmed down and returned the kiss closing her eyes, brushing her hands through his hair. He broke the kiss and smirked before turning her and tapping her back.

"Get some rest. You can continue your holiday in the morning." He spoke before she nodded and made her way to her own room. "Good night Heichou." Blake had worked really hard for the past couple of weeks getting everyone's costumes together. And she had the perfect one for her Heichou, who wouldn't want to see him dressed up?

"Night Chocolate brat." She heard his door close and she giggled softly. She had to get up early to drop off everyone's costumes in their bag. She wanted to give them some happiness.

She plopped on her bed and curled into her sheets before looking at the window up at the moon. Her eyes closed and she drifted off, much was to be done on tomorrow and she was going to make sure it got done.

Morning came quickly and Blake hopped out of bed before grabbing the large brown bag and sitting it by her door. She ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth along with her hair. She changed into something casual, since she herself didn't have a costume. She tiptoed out of her room and looked around before moving through the halls.

Annie, Check.

Mikasa, Check.

Eren, Check.

Armin, Check.

Levi, Check.

Hanji, Check.

Petra…Shit, Oh nevermind Check and so on and so forth.

She dropped the packages off and left a note in the mess hall. It stated that they were to go to the large house on the street of 3rd Ave, at 7 pm. It was signed by Blake and Erwin surprisingly. Blake smiled and stretched before trotting past Levi's room and her ear twitched.

"No Heichou." Giggle. "You have to put it in that way or it'll hurt." Blakes eyes widened and she stiffened before clenching her fists and moving out of the hall. She ran to the stables before leaping onto Belladonna and the horse stood on her back legs before taking off towards the city. It could tell its mistresses distress. It was quite intuitive, but it also knew that it's mistress had very bad timing with everything.

She got to the gates and they opened. She waved at Hannes and he patted her head.

"Keepin my kids out of trouble I hope?"

She giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah! Im actually planning a Halloween party and if you're not busy I hope you'll attend." She handed him a handwritten invitation before she waved and kicked her horse gently as they made their way to house. She stopped in front of it before eyeing the building, it was safe and she had all the decorations up. She had to run a few errands before the party started.

She only had a few days left, and then she could go home. Back to her own Era. She shook her head and her green eyes flitted around the room before she got to work. She ran errands around town, thanking people who were just pleased that she was doing something nice for survey corps.

And then she ran into the military. She gasped as she hit the ground before they glared down at her. She clutched the bag in her hand before her horse nudged her from the back. It helped her stand and she glared at them.

"Ah it's one of them, suicidal ones." The male to the left sneered. She eyed his name tag and hissed, David and the other, Goliath.

Fantastic.

"Kiss my ass, Military trash." She hissed placing the bag in the pouch of the horse. David didn't like the way she spoke to them and thus sought to do something about it. He grabbed her wrist and she narrowed her eyes before her other hand reared back and she slapped him smooth across the face.

"Keep your shitty hands off of me." She really should stop hanging out with Levi, her mouth was just as filthy as his. She shivered as the male stumbled but let her go. Goliath, gripped her shoulders and squeezed. She winced before moving her arms between them breaking the hold and kicking his chest.

"I'm so sick of the fucking Military shit heads looking down on us." She huffed a breath before her head snapped up. She wanted their blood to fall, and she wanted it on her hands. Goliath held his bruised chest before David ran at her. She jumped back and he landed a punch to her face. She moved with it but turned, landing a back kick to the side of his face. He skidded across the concrete and she glared at the other, the white of her eyes turning black and the crescent on her forehead glowing.

"You're a monster." Goliath wheezed. She must have broken something. She spat out the blood in her mouth and smirked. "You have no idea, unicorn boy." She walked to his friend David and kicked his side before he rolled towards Goliath. 

"Take your shitty friend and get out of my face, Unicorn trash." Blake wasn't in the mood for them. She was angry and hurting and she always had a distinct hatred toward them. Goliath picked up the male and shuffled away. When they vanished, she nursed the wound on her cheek with her hand before whimpering. It hurt like a bitch. Her horse, was tense, ready to jump if her mistress had said so.

Blake looked up at her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for your help, Belladonna." The mare neighed and Blake mounted her before turning her around and watching the sun set. She kicked her horse into high gear before they dashed through the town, jumping over fences and such. Blake had to get there before they arrived. They came to a stop and Blake hopped off the mare and nudged her towards the large water and fodder for her.

"Thanks Belladonna, I'll see you in a bit." She waved to the cheerful horse before entering the large building. She opened the door and took a seat before opening a canister of water and taking a sip. She then dashed around setting up the food for everyone. Cookies, cakes, sandwiches, chocolate, littered the counter top.

She heard footsteps and she smiled before tugging a leave from her hair. She tugged the ribbon out and let it spill over her shoulders with a gentle smile. The doors open and she heard the collective noises.

"Welcome everyone!"

Mikasa turned to her before grinning and tugging Eren in who tugged Armin. The Rest of the scouting legion followed suit and she dipped her head.

"Thank you all for coming, please, eat and enjoy. Happy Halloween." She spoke lifting her arms as the candles all lit by magic and the room was lighted with a dull yet interesting orange glow. Mikasa kept tugging down her blue skirt with a blush tinted on her face. She didn't feel like she looked ok, she felt weird, but she was ok since Annie was in the same predicament.

Blakes eyes widened at the two and a blush almost caused her face to catch fire. Annie as Sailor Uranus and Mikasa as Sailor Neptune, someone pinch her cause she can't believe it worked. Armin looked so cute in his moonlight knight cosplay. Blake had to stop herself from screaming. And then Eren, as the batman, she couldn't really help herself.

"Tch, I can't believe I got roped into this shit." She knew that voice anywhere and she hesitated to turn around because most likey-

Yup.

Levi made the best vampire to ever exists in this world, he was her own Alucard.

And then her face turned red. He had this look on his face that screamed sex appeal and she was sure, he wasn't even trying. He flicked his eyes to her before smirking and she damn near died. Petra came up behind him, dressed in the white to red angel to devil outfit.

Aruro he looked nice in his tuxedo outfit. It looks like Erd and Gunter couldn't come. She sighed softly and her hand was lifted up by her captain.

"Where is your costume? IF we have to dress up, you have to as well brat." She gasped and looked away from him before shaking her head.

"Well I wanted to make sure you guys had a nice Halloween." His eyes softened a fraction before he sighed. 

"You spent all your money on us and didn't have enough for yourself." She looked up at him before shaking her head.

"Its ok really! I don't mind not dressing up."

"Oh blake~" She knew that voice. That was Sasha and Connie. They were holding up a package. She eyed it and Mikasa had to bite back a smirk. Blakes eyes widened and she picked it up before making her way towards the bathroom. Connie dressed in The Flashes uniform and Sasha as wonder woman.

Blake entered the bathroom and eyed her hair before she attempted to smooth out her hair that was windblown. Blake looked down in the bag and began to dress. She felt the familiar feeling of a leotard and she blushed before tugging on the boots and the skirt, the gloves following the tiara. 

She pulled her hair into her side ponytail. She heard a bit of commotion outside and she hid behind a pillar eyeing the unfamiliar male. She jumped up and stood on the stage as a candle lit behind her.

"I wont allow you to hurt any of my friends nor my lover. So hit the road. I am sailor Blake and I stand for love and titan slaying! And in the name of the Wall Maria, I shall punish you!" She even preformed the sailor moon stance and actions. She was having fun being in character. She even saw Levi crack a smile.

Mikasa and Annie even joined in surprisingly. She saw Armin fanning some rose petals so it would look more dramatic.

"We won't allow you to bring harm to our princess of the walls. I am sailor Uranus, protected by the planet Uranus." Annie spoke in her deadpanned voice with her arms crossed. Mikasa stepped out from behind her with a hand on her hip.

"We will defeat you as I swear it by the planet Neptune."

=w=

To be continued.


End file.
